


Left Behind

by RoseDragon529



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Buddy has a lot of guilt, Bugsnax AU, F/F, Gen, Sprout is good, The journalist's name is Buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: Instead of leaving on the airship with the others, Buddy stayed behind to fight off the encroaching Bugsnax, only to be found by Lizbert and Eggabell later on. Now stuck on an island where everything is out to get them, will they survive and make it back home?Slow updates!
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/PnW0AC1FGcb

"Ah! Never mind! We gotta get on board, NOW!"

At Filbo's startled order, Buddy leaped on board, just as the Mama Mewon gained on them. He peered over the side, staring down at what once had been Snaxburg, an uneasy feeling creeping over him.

"Come on! Come on! We're not gonna make it!"

Buddy looked up to see the Mothza Supreme, the same kind of bugsnak that had caused him to crash in the first place. He tightened his grip on the edge of the boat, glancing back at the others, before muttering an apology that only Filbo caught.

"Buddy what-"

But before anyone could do anything else, Buddy leaped over the side, landing on the Mothza Supreme and bringing it down, causing it to splatter on the ground in a puddle of inedible goop. He could hear Filbo yelling, and the others holding him back from jumping too, before those sounds were drowned out by a much closer sound of something falling. 

He looked up to see some rubble falling towards him, and started running in an attempt to get away, but ultimately got trapped. In a brief moment of clarity, Buddy remembered what Eggabell said about avalanches and blunt force trauma, before falling unconscious from a head wound.

Deep beneath the island, beneath the Undersnax, something stirred.


	2. Awakening

Buddy slowly opened his eyes, squinting as lights and colors filtered back into his vision. He propped himself up onto his front paws, hearing some faint, far-off noise. It sounded almost like a conversation, the bugsnax talking to each other, perhaps? Buddy scoffed at the notion, looking around to try to get his bearings, before narrowing his eyes at an unwelcome sight. A strabby was just sitting there, just out of arm's reach, as if mocking him.

"Get out of here you little-!" Buddy was cut off as he swat at it, attempting to adjust his position but finding he couldn't. He looked back, seeing his legs were caught under rubble.

"GAH! Ah- no, come on!" He strained to get his legs freed, but stopped, feeling he was only hurting himself further. He heard the far-off noises stop, only to hear a new, closer noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes, over here! I'm trapped!"

"Hang on! We're coming to help!"

Buddy could recognize the voices, but couldn't quite place them. He heard something big moving towards him, and saw the strabby run away through a small hole, before seeing all the rubble above him move. He shielded his face from any falling debris with his arms, feeling the stuff on his legs get removed too.

"Hey, you ok? Where does it hurt?"

Buddy looked up... and up, at his rescuers as they towered over him. Eggabell looked more concerned while Lizbert was keeping an eye on everything around, listening for anyone else. Buddy was stunned into silence, prompting Eggabell to ask again.

"Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel any pain?"

"W-well my legs are still sore..."

Eggabell immediately went to examine him, and Buddy complied, listening to her directions as she made sure he was alright. After getting a (relatively) clean bill of health, Lizbert and Eggabell started helping him stand, before he lost his balance, pointing at what he had seen.

"You! You little-! I'm gonna get you so- huh?"

The strabby from the rubble, the one he had just seen, pushed a familiar ball out from behind a pile of rubble and snak matter. It hopped around, obviously trying to locate the hatch that let it in. Buddy stood again, walking over to the ball and kneeling near it. The strabby hopped back away from the ball, leaning against Buddy's hand. It was then that Buddy recognized the unusual patterning, and why it was trying to get in the ball.

"Sprout? Little buddy, is that you?"

Sprout began hopping up and down, obviously elated that Buddy recognized them. Buddy saw Liz and Egg get close to get a look as well.

"I remember that little guy, I helped Gramble train him to follow a laser pointer around in a little ball. Strange, the way he's acting.... I can't sense him..."

Buddy looked back at the two, scooping Sprout up into his paws and standing, the shock of everything finally getting to him.

"Wait a minute, let's rewind here, what is going on? How are you two here? Where are we? What do you mean 'sense'?"

Liz sighed, "always with the questions. Eggabell and I left the cave to defend everyone in Snaxburg when I sensed there was a huge raid going on, but by the time we got here we saw the ship in the air. I can sorta sense where the bugsnax are, due to the hivemind, but I can't sense Sprout. We're in what used to be Snaxburg, it's been decimated," she kicked a piece of rubble with a giant birthday candle leg before continuing, "is anyone else here? Did everyone else escape?"

"I'm the only one who was left behind, everyone else left on the ship... I saved us from a Mothza Supreme that was coming for us. I defended everyone during the raid." Glancing down, he added "Sprout helped me a bit there."

Lizbert nodded sagely, Eggabell coming around Buddy's other side, putting a snakified paw on his shoulder. 

"Thank you. The entire time I was... Down there, I couldn't stop worrying about everyone. Now they're safe."

Sprout began to squirm in Buddy's paws, and he quickly but carefully set them down, at which point they immediately went back over to the ball, which, Buddy now saw, was half covered in partially broken spikes. Buddy then saw his backpack, and going over to pick it up, found it still had some of his food supplies that he'd brought to the island, and found that the journal was somehow mostly undamaged as well!

Buddy looked back up at Lizbert and Eggabell. "What now? Do we wait around for a rescue team or something?"

"I doubt anyone's coming back to look for us. We should get moving, avoid other bugsnax, see if we can find any food you can eat."

At Eggabell's words, Buddy scooped up Sprout's ball and put them in their backpack, before slipping said backpack on. He squinted in confusion as the two crouched down by him.

"Come on, we're faster than you, this is the best way you can keep up."

Buddy nodded, climbing up and holding on as Lizbert and Eggabell started moving. Keeping a look out from his high vantage point, he looked out over the decimated and unrecognizable island of Snaktooth.


	3. Surviving

"Any sign of anything?"

"Just more of the same, although it looks like maybe Boiling Bay's going back to normal!"

Buddy shimmied down the tree after giving the report, landing on Lizbert and Eggabell's back. It had been a couple weeks since the fall of Snaxburg, and they had been on the move nearly the entire time, setting up temporary camps during the night, quickly falling into a sort of routine. However, they had started noticing a strange phenomenon: Snaktooth was reverting to a former state. It wasn't exactly how it was when the expedition had settled, the terrain Buddy had learned like the back of their paw, but it was close to some familiarity, with no inert snax blocking the seemingly well-worn paths. Lizbert called it more of the island's trickery, Eggabell was glad it made the landscape easier to traverse, and Buddy... Didn't know what to think of it. Still, they dutifully documented everything in their journal, so they could know everything there was about the island. 

Another unusual occurrence was the lack of any bugsnax, save Sprout. They were all simply... Missing. Lizbert said she could sense them around, but couldn't pin down where. They were all keeping an eye out for anything. They weren't expecting the bugsnax to come out and attack them, but if they could put Snaxburg under siege, and turn Lizbert into... That, then they didn't want to be caught off guard by anything. 

The group stopped before too long, crouching down by one of the many hot springs in Sugarpine Woods, Buddy letting Sprout run around in their ball while he got some water. Lizbert and Eggabell both said they didn't feel hungry since becoming, according to Buddy, a giant snak hydra, leaving Buddy with all sauce he could eat. He got sick of it rather quickly. 

Suddenly, he heard something, looking up towards the source of the noise. He felt the girlfriends' gazes on his back as he saw Sprout approaching a rustling bush. To his shock, three kweebles wandered out, although quickly hid again once they saw him.

"Kweebles?" He wondered aloud, picking up Sprout from where they were, trying to get the kweebles to come back out, "what are kweebles doing up here?"

"They're awfully lost," Lizbert joked, "I normally found those around Shimmering Springs, they don't like the cold too much."

"Well, at least we know one thing," Eggabell concluded, "there's bugsnax around, and we'll have to be more careful."

Buddy nodded, still thinking. He couldn't place it, but seeing those three kweebles had given him the oddest sense of deja vu, like he had seen them before. But he shrugged this odd feeling off, after all, a kweeble is a kweeble is a kweeble, right?

Eggabell looked up at the sky. "It's past five, we should find another camp before it gets dark again."

And with that, Buddy slipped Sprout back into his backpack, climbing back up onto his perch on the "Carbohydra," and they set out once more.


	4. Melting

The day had started out normally, as normal as things could be. Traveling, finding things to eat, avoiding or squishing what ever bugsnax were around. All was as normal as it had been for the last few weeks.

Then Eggabell's horn fell off.

Nobody noticed at first. Buddy and Sprout were scouting around Garden Grove, and Lizbert and Eggabell were keeping a lookout from above. Eggabell absent-mindedly scratched at the spot, freezing when her paw didn't hit the horn.

"... Liz?" Eggabell tentatively asked, lowering her "neck" on the carbohydra.

"Hm? Yes Egg-" Lizbert cut herself off with a scream, seeing Eggabell pick up what had been her right horn. The scream got Buddy's attention, scooping up Sprout's ball and slipping it in their pack as they ran over to see what had happened. Liz lowered herself to Eggabell's hight, starting to panic.

"Oh Bell... You're falling apart, I... I can't lose you."

"Liz, stop talking like that, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Eggabell paused to take a breath, only for her other horn to pop off and fall to the ground. "..... O-or not"

Lizbert began to sob, hugging Eggabell close, with Eggabell hugging back. Buddy noticed that the entirety of the carbohydra was starting to melt, with Lizbert's horns falling off too. As Lizbert and Eggabell lowered to the ground, the snakmatter from their body quickly flooded the grove. As the snakmatter reached ankle-high, Buddy quickly ran to a nearby tree, climbing up to get a look at what was going on.

Buddy watched in horror as Lizbert and Eggabell melted down, disappearing beneath the snakmatter. After waiting a few moments for something, anything to happen, Buddy began slowly climbing down the tree, tears starting to cloud his eyes, before something shot out of the liquid snakmatter.

It was Eggabell! She crawled around in the goop, searching around for something below. A paw shot up, and Eggabell quickly pulled Lizbert to her feet, both of them standing in the waist-high snak goop. They stared at each other, Buddy quickly climbing down and rushing over to them. 

Lizbert was the first to start laughing. That hysterical kind of laughter that can only come from surviving a stressful situation. Eggabell started after her, then Buddy, until all 3 of them were breathless and calming down. Lizbert looked at the other two.

"We're alive!"

"We're a mess!" Eggabell yelled back, playfully splashing some of the goop towards her wife. Buddy pointed in the direction of Flavor Falls.

"C'mon, Flavor Falls is that way, let's get cleaned up!"

The three of them climbed out of the snakmatter, giddy from what had just happened, and Lizbert and Eggabell supporting each other as they walked.


End file.
